


Legacy

by Kaalia



Series: To be the Blood God [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, no beta we die like wilbur :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: sleepy innit.Hummina hummina hummimaJump in the CadillacBLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!PogChampVoices. He's hearing voices.This is quickly becoming one to theworstdays of his life.---With Technoblade under Dreams thrall his title of Blood God is no longer his to hold. Instead, 16 year old TommyInnit must now be the the agent of chaos and destruction for the bloodthirsty voices that call themselvesChat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: To be the Blood God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094999
Comments: 19
Kudos: 323





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be glad to know, I'm back on my bullshit 🤠
> 
> Short chapter, I know, but that just how it be /shrug

Tommy knew he was dreaming, simply because Tubbo was sitting happily beside him.

It started off normal, as all dreams seem to. Him and his family were seated around a circular table, he wasn't sure exactly what they were doing but he definitely felt happy.

It was then he started to realise the gory details on the people around him.

Wilbur with gold eyes and curled ram horns. Techno out of his royal regalia and long hair now shoulder length, sporting an intricate gold collar around his neck. Phil's feathered wings twisted and broken. 

And Tubbo… 

Half of his face seemed to be entirely melted off, sloughs of burnt skin falling off and landing in the burnt remnants of his presidential uniform. Gods, parts of his fucking skull was showing and still the blond haired, blue eyed boy smiled happily.

Then he spotted the stings. Spools of red appearing from the dark shadows of the void around them. They wrapped around Tubbos hands, wrists and arms, threads pulled tightly around his neck and the ram's horns on his head.

Wilbur was completely encased in the red strings, though they were loose and falling through his ghostly form and Phil only had a few strings restricting his broken and bent wings.

Techno however, had strings tied around all of his limbs, he looked like a puppet as the taught strings disappeared into the void, held by some unknown puppeteer.

Finally Tommy felt the pressure on his own neck. He choked and gagged as he pulled and tugged at the thin red string choking him but only pulled away skin and blood under his nails.

He was drowning again. Water was filling his lungs. He couldn't _breathe_.

Beside him Tubbo was on fire again, skin melting off his skeleton. Phil was falling, bound and broken wings flapping uselessly behind him. Wilbur was bleeding, all the red strings falling away to reveal the stab wound in his chest leaking ungodly amounts of blood to the floor. 

Techno just sat motionless through it all. Even as Tubbos screams finally stopped, as Phil hit the ground with a sickening crack, as Wil choked on his own blood.

His older brother sat perfectly still, a pretty little puppet staring unblinkingly ahead as Tommy drowned beside him.

The haunting chuckle of Dream echoed through the void as salt water poured from his mouth- from his nose. He couldn't breath, he couldn't-

Tommy sat up gasping loudly, the cold winter air caressing his flushed and tear stained cheeks as he came to his senses.

He was safe, in his room at Techno's house. His Antarctic Empire uniform was sat folded neatly on his dresser, glowing in the moonlight. Tommy focused on the glinting emerald on his cape as he tried to calm his breathing down.

He was safe. He was fine. He was _home._

Wrapping his duvet around him as the chilly air started to become too much for him, Tommy wandered what time it was. He's not been getting much sleep since Techno disappeared, plauged by nightmares of Dream showing up to drag him back to that cursed beach.

_Its 5am._

'Thank you, weird voice in my head' Tommy subconsciously thought as he flopped back onto his bed, staring at the roof above him.

'Wait a minute-'

_sleepy innit_

_Hummina hummina hummima_

_Jump in the Cadillac_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!_

_PogChamp_

Voices. He's hearing voices.

This is quickly becoming one to the worst days of his life.

~༒~ 

The blade in his hand felt foreign. He remembered a time holding the hilt of a sword was second nature. He remembered when the skin on his hands got calluses from how much he used it.

It's been a long time since then, though.

Technoblade almost doesn't _want_ to have the weapon in his hand but Dream had asked him to start training again. To build up his physical strength so he could be the perfect weapon for him.

He wants to be a perfect weapon for Dream, wants to please him and keep him happy. 

So he'll fight through the discomfort of wielding the sword again. For Dream.

Anything for Dream. His friend, his lover.

~~his captor. His owner. His master.~~

_anything for Dream._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeorgeNap nation rise 😎

"Voices you say?" Phil asked, concerned gaze fixed on his youngest son as he gently set a mug of hot cocoa in front of him.

The early morning sun was streaming through the frosted over windows, illuminating their kitchen in a soft golden light.

Tommy nodded, taking a bite of his toast as he wrapped his cape tighter around himself. It was always so cold in the mornings before they started the fire.

"Yup. They keep chanting _'blood for the Blood God'_ isn't that Techno's thing?"

As Phil sat down in his own chair at their kitchen table he froze. "They what?" He asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact Dream kidnapped him? He's not dead, right?"

Tommy shifted uncomfortably as a new wave of voices broke through his makeshift mental barrier. There had to be thousands of them and holy shit could they be loud.

_Dadza!!! Taking care of the kids!_

_Pog pog pog pog pog pog_

_I miss SBI_

**The pig is unworthy.**

_blood for the Blood God!_

It was weird how one voice could be louder than the others. 

"Dream wouldn't kill Techno, he's his only leverage over us. Apart from your discs,"

Tommy frowned at that. "We still need to get those back,"

"We need to rescue your brother first, Tommy. I know you're attached to those discs but don't hold them above your own family,"

"Right," Tommy said sheepishly. "My bad big man,"

There was a moment of silence as they continued their breakfast before Tommy broke it again.

"How are we even gonna get Techno back?"

"We need to find schematics of that prison, maybe see if we can bribe Punz or Ant. They work there I'm pretty sure." Phil said.

"Right, and what do we do about the voices?"

"I- I don't know," Phil admitted. "Techno always had them since he was young - much younger than you - I always assumed it was a _him_ thing. Do you _feel_ any different?"

Tommy took a moment to think about that. He felt more energized than he usually did but that might purely be a coincidence. "My back hurts a little," Tommy said and shrugged. "But I think it's just because I didn't sleep well last night,"

Phil nodded and that was the end of their conversation. They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the dishes before leaving to do their respective chores. Phil took Carl to the village close by to trade with the villagers while Tommy checked up on the turtles and bees.

After that Tommy took an unenchanted bow and practiced his aim outside. With Techno gone he couldn't train with anyone anymore - he'd long since passed Phil's combat skill - but he'd be damned if he let himself get rusty in his brother's absence. 

It was weird having these voices now. He'd heard Techno complain about them every now and then but actually _experiencing_ the thousands of voices screaming at him was different. He never really felt like he was alone anymore. Not to mention the fact sometimes they knew things even Tommy didn't.

**Phil's on his way back!**

How would they even _know_ that?

Tommy sighed as he nocked another arrow into his bow and drew the string back, breathing slowly he straightened his aim and released as he breathed out. The arrow landed onto the target with a _thump_ , another bullseye as it hit the middle circle.

He heard the horses thundering footsteps first before he heard Phil call out "Tommy! I'm home!"

Another point for the voices he guessed.

Tommy dropped his bow and arrows next to the target outside their house before he rushed over to his dad, who was dismounting Carl with a bag in his hand.

"Get anything good?" Tommy asked as he took the reins from Phil's hand.

"Just some food and a few grapples. I don't get as good trades with them as Techno did,"

Tommy nodded and started leading Carl back to his pen, Tommy untacked Carl and restocked his hay and water while Phil went inside to put all the food away.

It was just another day for them really, even if he had a headache from the voices constantly screaming at him. It took way too much conscious effort to keep the mental barrier up so he gave up after a while.

Once Carl was sorted and safe back in his pen Tommy picked up to the bow and arrows and walked back into the house. His back was still really sore, and not in the way it would hurt if he _had_ slept on it wrong but he shrugged and pushed through the pain.

It wasn't like a sore back would kill him.

~༒~

"Again."

Technoblade huffed, breathing uneven and sweat dripping down his face. 

_Again. Again. Again._ Dream asked. This was the fourth round Techno had fought in his weakened state against Punz and Antfrost.

It was times like this he missed the voices, missed the supernatural strength and speed. Even the call for blood was comforting when in battle.

He'd lost his ability to shapeshift since they left. He was stuck in his humanoid body. His slow, weak, clumsy human body.

"Again. Dream repeated and this time Techno quickly pulled himself off the hard obsidian floor and resumed his battle stance. The sword in his hand shook slightly as his fingers were too tired to grip it normally but still he pushed onwards.

Punz ran at him first with an easy to avoid overhead swing and as Techno sidestepped him he barely managed to duck a swing from Ant's blade.

They continued their deadly dance of steel and swords as Techno dodged swings made at him and even managed to land a few strikes himself. Even if he was incredibly weak right now he was still very well trained in combat. It didn't take long though for Punz and Ant to overpower him again and knock him to the ground.

His muscles burn, chest tight and he feels incredibly dizzy. He needs to stop.

Thankfully, Dream senses he's at his absolute limit and comes to his side in an instant. The masked man dismisses the guards with a grateful nod and they leave, the vault doors closing loudly behind them.

"You did so well today Tech," Dream says, gently lifting Techno off the floor and carrying him back to his room, his blunt iron training sword left forgotten on the ground.

"Thank you," Techno says, though it sounds more like a whine, mostly from the pain coursing through his body but also as the praise Dream gives him warms his entire body and makes him feel proud he'd managed to impress him so much.

"At this rate you'll be able to come out on adventures with me really soon!"

Dreams words are supposed to be encouragement. Leaving his cell is supposed to be what Techno wants, isn't it? Yet a part of him still feels shame at what he's become. A pretty little pet for Dream.

He doesn't want others to see him like this.

But he can't tell Dream that. He's been so nice and kind to him. He only wants what's best for Techno after all.

"What will our first adventure be?" Techno asks as he feels himself gently placed into hot water. He doesn't know when Dream had found the time to run him a bath, (or even when Dream had stripped his clothes off him,) but the blond _is_ a demi-god so it's not exactly like conjuring a bath is out of his abilities.

"I think we should go looking for another woodland mansion," Dream says as he rubs Techno's scalp. "I plan on keeping you for a _very_ long time so I can't have you leaving me any time soon,"

Some small quiet part of him tells him he should be disgusted by Dreams wording but he _isnt_. 

Instead the words warm his heart, make him feel wanted and special. 

_keeping you for a long time..._

Techno smiles happily and leans further into Dreams soothing hands.

~༒~

It was the early hours of the morning in L'Manburg and Sapnap found himself lying awake with sleep far out of reach.

He was restless, he had been for months now. So many things weighing on him, so many worries he had.

The black haired man lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling as he tried not to disturb George who was sleeping peacefully, clinging onto Sapnap like a lifeline.

Not being able to help it, Sapnap let out a tired yawn as sleep continued to stay far out of his tired reach. George's arms around his midsection tightened slightly, a tell tale sign he was slowly coming to consciousness.

"Why are you awake pandas?" George asked tiredly, moving his head to rest it on Sapnap's shoulder and tangling their legs together.

Smiling softly at the nickname Sapnap placed a soft kiss to George's forehead, he was always so cuddly when he was tired. "I'm just worried," he admitted softly.

"About what?" George asked, sounding a bit more awake now.

"About a lot of things,"

George moved his right arm that had been slung over Sapnaps midsection and grabbed the others hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to Sapnap's knuckles.

"Tell me?" He asked.

Sapnap melted and held George closer.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," George whispered back.

There was a moment of silence as George let Sapnap pull his thoughts together until Sapnap finally managed to mumble out, "I'm worried about Dream and Quackity,"

"What about Dream?" George asked, frowning at the mention of their lost friend.

"Yeah, he just- I've known him since we were kids and I've never seen him like that. It doesn't seem like him _at all_. Not to mention no one has seen him since Tommy got exiled,"

George just hummed in thought. "He was acting weird but then again he's not exactly been the same since the first L'Manburg war,"

"I know," Sapnap huffed, "something keeps nagging at me though, like there's something we're missing,"

George said nothing and they lapsed back into silence again. It was nice to talk to George about all the things worrying him, it felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders as he shared his burdens with his boyfriend.

"And what's worrying you about Quackity,"

"Have you seen the way he talks to Tubbo recently?"

"Not particularly," George said.

"He keeps talking over him and shooting down all his ideas for peace, not to mention he keeps referring to L'Manburg as _his_."

"That is pretty weird,"

The silence returns once more and this time Sapnap can feel his eyes fluttering as sleep finally comes to him. He hears George chuckling softly beside him and he tightens his grip on their intertwined hands.

"I love you, so much gogy,"

George chuckled again at the nickname. "I love you too pandas,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? How was your day? Did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think of the fix in general so far? 
> 
> Please give me serotonin by commenting orbleaving kudos or leaving a funny note when you bookmark his work ok love you bye xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never used Rich Text before but I needed to show yall this meme I made it's at the end so enjoy

Tommy was sick and Phil was worried. He'd dealt with sick kids before - He has three children, it would be a miracle if he managed to get through life without an ill child trying to crawl into his bed in the middle of the night - but Tommys sickness isn't one he's seen before. He has a fever high enough that Phil's hands burn when he touches Tommys skin, yet the young boy is shivering like he's never experienced heat in his life. At times when he's coherent enough to speak, he'll babble about the overwhelming pain all over his body. His back was the worst and Tommy absolutely refused to move from his position of laying face down on the bed.

Phil has his theories, but it's mostly wishful thinking. Tommy is well past the age of showing mutations if he was a hybrid and that only makes Phil worry more. They don't have a lot of supplies, what with them being in the middle of the fucking antarctic, so Phil takes a risk and messages Ranboo asking for aid.

It's been a few days since then, Tommy hasn't gotten worse which Phil is very grateful for, but he hasn't gotten better either. The sight of his ~~only son~~ youngest son writhing in agony fills Phil with tremendous guilt. He knows he's not the best father, always prioritizing Techno above the others. He'd never really got to spend much time with Tommy - He left home with Wil at a young age, but that doesn't excuse the fact he never really _tried_ to connect with his youngest son either.

The loud knock on the door that echoed through the otherwise silent house was almost a godsend to Phil who stood up from the wooden chair next to Tommy's bed for the first time in hours.

He can hear voices outside, though he cannot name who they belong to. One might be Ranboo but since Techno disappeared Phil had been a lot more on edge. He grabs his sword and slowly opens the door, hesitantly peeking out to see Ranboo's tall figure shadowing the door.

Behind the enderman are two other figures, who shuffle nervously as they meet Phil's glare.

"Hey Phil," Ranboo greets, a nervous smile on his face. "I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me leave unless I brought them too," From behind Ranboo, George and Sapnap wave sheepishly.

~༒~

Ranboo had heard about the DreamSMP before he joined - who hadn't? - a server with some of the most famous PvP legends, speedrunners, redstone mechanics and Hypixal legends. Not so many builders though, and that really showed.

He never thought he would be able to join, because even though his brother was the server owner, he'd never seemed to care what Ranboo got up to before.

After their home world was destroyed, Dream went off with his friends to explore other world's, leaving Ranboo on his own to do what most people did with no home server, fight in various Hypixel games and hope to make a name for themselves.

So when the invite came, Ranboo was confused, but happy that his brother wanted to see him again.

It became apparently clear Dream still didn't care for Ranboo when he left him to fend for himself once more.

Ranboo didn't mind though, not that much. He'd been on his own long enough to know how to survive, how to get the best Fear, how to fight. It came as a pleasant surprise when he was able to make friends. Niki who'd long since lost her mind to the insanity of grief. Tommy who was exiled because all he's ever known has been war and chaos. Tubbo, the child soldier now child president.

Ranboo really knew how to pick his friends.

It was an average winter morning in L'manburg. The busy city noises were muffled through the walls of Ranboos house, the chill of winter seeping through the windows and into Ranboos bones. The enderman hybrid was dressed only in his normal suit, netherite armour off to the side. He might have a healthy dose of paranoia to help keep him alive, but he was not so far gone as to think he'd need constant protection even inside his house.

The house was also filled with the noises of the various animals he kept. Chittering, meows and woofs that _should_ have been distracting but only helped Ranboo focus as he wrote in his book.

It was unfair that Dream entirely skipped the bad memory gene of their lineage.

Engrossed as he was with meticulously writing down and rereading events of just a few days past, to remind himself of where and who he was, he couldn't drone out the pinging sound of his communicator.

Sighing heavily, Ranboo set his book down and picked up the small device from where it had been left previously discarded. He half expected it to be a message from Tubbo, instead he found what he would have least expected - bar his brother suddenly caring for him, of course.

_< Ph1lzA>whispers to you: I need a favour Ranboo. <Ph1lzA>whispers to you: can you drop by with some general medical supplies, maybe some food and wood if you have any._

Ranboo doesn't really know Phil that well. They'd spoken a few times before, helped each other out a little bit but they were far from friends. It startled him when he saw it, wandering why he would ask _him_ of all people. Surely Techno had enough materials? Although Phil _was_ asking for medical supplies, so maybe something happened to him.

That thought was enough to push Ranboo into action, pocketing his communicator and starting to gather the supplies Phil asked for in his disorganised mess of a house. If something had happened to Techno, Ranboo would probably need to move fast.

Bags packed and inventory full, Ranboo opened his door, expecting to be greeted with only the busy city centre of L'manburg, not the sight of George and Sapnap waiting at his door.

"Um, hello?" Ranboo greets, though it comes out as more of a question. He doesn't know them at all, he'd only ever interacted with them because Karl and that was only for a very small conversation.

"Hey Ranboo," Sapnap greets, hand rubbing the back of his head, he almost looks nervous? "Listen, me n Georgie were wondering if we could ask you something?"

It must be national "ask Ranboo a favour day" or something because he's never been so popular on this server before, apart from the day he joined, of course. "I'm, uh, I kinda have places to be right now?"

His escape attempt does not seem to work as George tilts his head to the side and Sapnap beams widely. "We'll just come with you then, we can talk on the way."

This was fine. He could just lose two professional hunters along the way right? It's fine, everything is right now. He's totally not freaking out over trying to explain this to Phil and Techno.

~༒~

The White House is alive with noise and it's hurting Tubbos head. His headaches have been getting worse and worse lately, the constant noise in his office is only making it worse.

But he can't stop working, can't afford to take breaks. Wilbur had left their country in shambles and as much as everyone dragged Schlatt for being a bad president, at least he tried to do the paperwork that came with the position.

Tubbo has his head in his hands, elbows leaning on his dark oak desk as he tries to soothe the tension in the back of his mind. He's _so_ tired and he misses his best friend and he wishes Quackity and Fundy would listen and do the jobs he'd asked of them instead of nagging Tubbo to start their little Butcher Army.

Since even before Tubbo had been _"inaugurated"_ , he had always been an advocate for peace. He didnt share Tommys violent tendencies or Wilburs poetic storytelling. He just wanted to go back to vibing with his bees.

Yet now Wilbur and Tommy were gone and taking their place was Fundy and Quackity, each one with the taste of blood on their lips and begging for more. Like the destruction of their country wasn't enough for them.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Quackity burst into Tubbos office, all high energy and loud words making Tubbo want to curl into a ball and die.

"Toobo, how are you doing man?" He asks, sitting himself in the chair across from him and putting his feet on Tubbos desk.

"What can I help you with Quackity," Tubbo says, hoping to get the duck hybrid out of his office as soon as possible because he cannot deal with his high energy right now.

"I was just wandering if you've thought anymore about funding the Butcher Army?" He asks, grin menacing. "Not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything, you have the last say and everything I just think it would be good to protect your citizens, don't you think?"

He's right, as much as Tubbo hates to admit it. L'manburg is a _fishing_ city, they don't have a big army or exceptionally skilled fighters. The whole country was founded off of using words over weapons after all, not that that lasted long. There is nothing to stop Techno or Dream just decimating their country _again_.

Tubbo sighs heavily, head landing on his desk painfully. "Fine." He says it so softly yet somehow Quackity still hears it, whooping loudly and running out of Tubbos office.

Lifting his head from his desk slowly, eyes drifting from the wide open door to the pile of papers still unfinished, needing reviews or signatures. One more thing to add to the pile, drafting up funding to their Butcher Army.

It's just a precaution, for his citizens protection. He doesn't want to go after anyone and cause another war.

A little voice in the back if his head tells him he's made a mistake, Quackity and Fundy are too bloodthirsty and Tubbos just basically given them the go ahead to attack their _"enemies."_

Tubbo can't help but agree, guilt settling in his stomach heavily. He might have just doomed L'manburg for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a couple of things I don't want to admit outright until they are specifically revealed or stated in the fic but I _will_ tell yall that this is _absolutely_ a DadSchlatt fic because ya girl got mad daddy issues
> 
> n e way hope yall enjoyed


End file.
